


Marriage

by LetsJustForget (WithallthisDelusion)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Arranged Marriage, Asgard (Marvel), Cheating, Choking, Controlling loki, Dark Loki (Marvel), Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Empowered Jane Foster, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hair-pulling, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Murder, Negotiations, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Torture, Violence, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithallthisDelusion/pseuds/LetsJustForget
Summary: Confined within the castle walls, Jane gets restless as she finds love outside of her marriage. Loki hates to admit that he gets easily jealous and a touch violent when she’s not his.//Jane teaches Loki how to be a good husband, by showing him how to please a woman.
Relationships: Jane Foster (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s), Jane Foster/Loki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Marriage

Sneaking in through the side entrance wasn’t always the smartest idea, but it was the fastest. Jane couldn’t delay it a second longer, the man that she had found herself fantasising over for months was finally hers. He had whispered into her ear, telling her that he loved her. That he craved her, just as she craved him.

Jane snuck through the castle of Asgard, dragging Richard Madison behind her. She had gotten familiar with the inner workings of the castle since she took residence here a few years prior. Richard’s hand felt warm and reassuring in hers as she scooted around the corner, hearing the faint creak of armour as she shoved him in a tiny nook between the pillars. “Shh.” She whispered, pressing a finger against his lips. He stared at her in awe, his blue eyes focusing lazily on hers. She could feel the push of his breath against her fingers, as the guards ran past them.

She couldn’t help herself, she leaned forward sealing their lips together as she felt his hands circle her waist. She moaned deeply, threading her fingers through his light brown hair. She gasped as he bit her lip, pulling against her lower back and hauling her body against his own.

“I want you.” She whispered to him, “More than anything.”

He gave her a warm smile, “I love you, Jane.” He told her.

She tried to clamp down her smile, as she took his hand and continued to lead him down the hallway. They were so close to her bed chambers, as she felt her body shiver in anticipation.

“Halt.” A deep voice called.

Jane froze, her gut tensing as everything around her turned cold. She instantly released Richard’s hand, figuring it was the best chance they got if they didn’t look so in love. She turned to face her King. “What a pleasure.” She greeted, sending him a smile, as the man approached languidly.

“Who’s this Jane?” He asked, looking sceptically at Richard. “A lover, perhaps?”

“No Loki, just a friend.” Jane urged, not sure that she was even convincing herself at this point.

The King stepped closer still, his cold blue eyes devouring the innocent sight of Richard. He sized up the taller man, taking in the hints of orange colour his hair and the rough stubble across his cheeks. “Pathetic.” Loki announced, before looking over his shoulder at the nervous Jane. “You can do much better.”

Loki flicked his wrist, as two sets of guards suddenly appeared.

“No!” Jane cried, as one quickly held her in place, as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. She had no choice but to watch as the other guard moved beside Richard, tying his wrists behind his back, as her lover cooperated. “Please, Loki. I’ll do anything, don’t hurt him, please.” She begged.

Loki dragged his eyes away from Richard to take in the frantic sight of his Queen. “Dear Jane, you do anything I ask anyway.” He chuckled, giving her a bright smile that betrayed the weight of the situation. “Go ahead.” Loki urged on the guard.

A sharp sword was suddenly stabbed through Richard’s chest as the man fell onto his knees, the air escaping his lungs as Jane screamed out. She watched as Richard lied lifeless against the cold marble floors. His once smiling face was fallen into a painful look of remorse. Jane broke free from the guard's hold, as she fell to her knees beside Richard’s body, holding onto him as she hesitantly pressed her shaking hands against the hole in his chest trying to stop the blood from escaping.

Loki gestured for his guards to stand down, as he slowly approached Jane. “I really wish you didn’t cheat on me.” He murmured, looking down at her tearful brown eyes. “But then again, I do get a bit of a kick out of this.”

Jane suddenly shoved at his shoulders, causing him to stumble briefly before he regained balance, he grinned at her. “I didn’t realise you cared about him that much.” Loki shrugged, “But you know that I can offer you the same as he can.”

“No, you can’t,” Jane spat, turning her angry gaze on him. “He had a soul.”

“So do I.” Loki shrugged, daring her to cut him open and find it out for herself.

Jane swallowed back thickly, wiping angrily at the tears that spilled down her cheek. She didn’t want to look sad in front of him, but after years of their distasteful arranged marriage, there wasn’t anything that she could hide from him. Ever since she was a young girl she had known of their intended marriage. She had been dreading the day. Even now she still fought against the reality that was presented before her. She stood herself up on shaking feet, as she stared down at the kneeling Loki. “You wanted my attention,” She stated firmly, “Now you’ve got it.”

Rising to his feet, Loki stared at her, taking in the surprising strength that greeted him. “I must say, I have missed it.” He admitted, he reached his hand out, brushing it against her cheek. “I’ve craved it.” He suddenly grabbed her throat, hauling her against his chest as he stared deeply into her eyes. “Take me to where you were taking him.”

With fluttering eyes, Jane fought down the urge to cry again. Not from the remorse of her dead partner, but because of the sudden feeling of frustration that raced through her blood. Loki felt her throat move under his palm as she swallowed down her anger, she stepped back from his hold before walking down to her room. She left her lover to lay on the floor, figuring that someone would burn his body. He’d get a criminal’s death, not a proper burial or any of the care that he deserved.

She opened her bedroom door, feeling Loki’s presence close behind her.

Standing in the door frame, Loki watched as Jane threaded her fingers underneath the fabric of her dress, as she let it slide free from her body as she bared herself to him. Loki straightened his spine, parting his lips in question. He hadn’t seen her completely naked in a while, their past few attempts had been quick and brief, not with the time or effort to remove clothing.

Jane didn’t allow him a moment to ask, before turning and locking her eyes with his “What?” She asked, “Afraid to fuck your wife?”

Fighting down a smirk, Loki shook his head. “It is something I am more than comfortable with.” He insisted, he walked further into the room. Shutting the door behind him as he tugged on the fabric tightly wrapped around his chest. He pulled off his tunic, dropping it to the floor as Jane’s warm hands traced down his shoulders. Loki reached up, brushing away a stray tear from her cheek, while she paid close attention to his pants. She slid them free from around his hips, her dark eyes flicking up to his, as her hand carefully glided across his tensed stomach.

Loki released a stuttered breath, as her hand continued lower, brushing over his hard cock. “Already?” Jane teased, “Haven’t fuck someone in a while then?”

Gritting his teeth, Loki pinned her with a glare. “Many.” He lied, even though the last person he fucked had been her only a month prior.

Jane seemed to read him, as she scoffed, not letting Loki a chance to reprimand her before she wrapped her hand around his cock and gave it a firm pump.

He gasped, his eyes sliding closed for a moment, as the familiar touch filled him with warmth and desire. He looked back at Jane, finding her haunting gaze already upon him. “Are you just going to fondle me?” Loki remarked.

She blinked at him, “I’m doing a lot more than you are,” She jabbed, “You don't touch me.”

He screwed his eyebrows together in confusion, “I didn’t realise you wanted my touch. You aren’t normally a fan.” She let her eyes drift down to his lips, as Loki reached out, tracing his hand along her shoulder. “Where do you want me to touch you?” He asked.

Jane felt her skin prickle where he touched her, she tightened her grip on him, paying closer attention to the head as she watched the tremors of pleasure twitch in his features. She released her hold of him, suddenly shoving his shoulders as he stumbled back. He landed on the bed as Jane straddled him, pushing her hips against his, as his cock slid over her stomach. “You always want my attention.” She told him, lifting her hips up as she brushed his cock. “But when you have it, you don’t do anything with it.”

Loki swallowed thickly, staring up at her in awe. A look of insecurity crossed his features as he watched her carefully. He forced himself up onto his elbows as he met her dangerous eyes, he pinned her with a firm stare. The strength from before making itself know as she stared into her husband’s unrelenting gaze. He moved a hand down her side, letting his fingers tighten over her waist. She chuckled breathlessly, seeing the flash of confusion in his eyes.

“I don’t think you know what to do.” She whispered, leaning forward as she trailed her lips along his cheek. Scrapping her mouth over his, before pressing a kiss to his neck. “You don’t know how to tease me.”

Loki tightened his hold on her waist, as she gasped at the sudden pain that shot through her body. She leaned back, glaring at him. “Give me your hand,” She asked, waiting patiently before he hesitantly put his hand in her palm. She twisted his hand, slowly guiding it down her torso as his fingertips brushed against her breasts, and along the line of her sternum. She held his hand away from her skin, leaving mere millimetres between them as his hand grazed down her stomach and towards her clit. “This is how you tease.” She sighed, instinctively grinding her hips down against him. He gasped, as he felt the impossible heat radiating from her skin.

She released his hand, “You try.” She mumbled, letting his hands explore her body.

Loki let his hands trailed down her body, not quite touching her. She sighed, letting her head roll back as she exposed her neck. He reached forward, brushing his thumb along the throat, pushing into the hollow gap between her collarbones. He threw himself forward, using the momentum to flip them over as she laid down underneath him. Loki pressed his lips against her neck, missing the warmth from her skin against his lips. He explored the strands of muscles hiding in her neck, as he felt the echo of her pulse through his lips. He let his hand drift down her body, he moved her thigh up as he pried it open. She stared up at him with patience, as he slotted himself between her thighs, feeling the temptation to thrust himself forward. But he held back.

Loki leaned forward, sucking a kiss into her throat, before sliding his hand around her neck and squeezing it. She gasped, her lips parting as he felt her heart rate increase. He stared down at her in awe, watching the way her thighs squeezed around him.

She moaned out softly before Loki tightened his hand around her throat and silenced her. She let her hazy eyes fall to him as she watched, wondering if today was the day that he finally killed her. But as Loki leant forward to press kisses along her jaw, she realised today was the day that he finally learnt how to love her. He was doing more than just the average mindless rutting that they were used to.

He let his other drift across her hip, as his thumb brushed over her clit and caused her body to tighten underneath him. She gasped, her hands moving to his shoulders, as she felt the dark strands from Loki’s hair trace across her neck. Teasing her throat. She let herself relax into his ministrations, savouring the way it had her body bending with the need for his cock to enter her.

“That’s better.” She mumbled, trailing a hand through his hair. “That makes me want to fuck you.” She admitted.

Loki chuckled, as his breath puffed against her flushed skin. “I feel the same.” He mumbled softly, knowing that he was incredibly hard. Normally by now, he would have embedded himself inside her, or resorted to taking himself in hand if she resisted. He had never seen Jane so blissful in his presence, of course, he had watched the way Richard and her past lovers pleased her. But never like this, has Jane enjoyed his presence.

Guiding his hand between them, Loki pressed his hot cock against her entrance. He paused, watching the way her stomach tensed in anticipation for him to enter her. He stroked his cock over her sensitive cunt, loving the way that her thighs brushed his sides as she begged silently for him to please her. After savouring the desperation that she felt, Loki pushed himself inside her, slowly. She moaned, letting her head fall back against the mattress as Loki sunk himself fully inside her. He was embraced by a wet heat that had his muscles tightening. He was overcome by the urge to pound into her but instead thought about what she wanted. He leaned forward, pressing kisses along her sternum. She sighed, running her fingers along his shoulders. Her touch made him melt, as he loved the way that she held him tightly.

He withdrew his hips briefly, before reuniting them. He licked a stripe up her neck, loving the way her breath hitched. He knew that he had her. He finally had her. After all this time, he finally had her desperate for his cock. He sucked on her throat, drawing out her blood as it bruised the skin. She mewled beneath him, as her hips thrust forward, seeking for him to move.

Hiding his smirk, Loki set up a steady rhythm, pumping into her deeply as he chased the sensation for himself. He could feel his muscles aching with delight as he felt Jane’s delicate body beneath his. He stared down at her, finding her brown eyes locked on his. He hadn’t realised that she was watching him so closely. He dared himself forward, reading the hesitation across her features before he sealed their lips together.

She seemed to lose concentration for a moment, her body no longer acting on instinct as he kissed her deeply. Loki ignored it, sliding his lips along hers as he trailed his tongue over her lip, before diving it inside her mouth. By the time he brushed their tongue together, Jane awoke, eagerly sucking on his lips.

Loki felt his hips pivot forward instinctively as he caught himself from falling into her. He couldn’t resist any longer and thrust his hips forward. He pounded into her deeply, as he tightened a hand around her throat again, eliciting a soft gasp from her parted lips. He quickly sealed their mouths together, catching her soft breaths as he savoured the way she submitted to him. He wanted to control her, completely.

She withered beneath him as she tilted her head back, he watched as she clenched her teeth together fighting against her impending orgasm. He trailed a hand behind her neck, before letting it wrap around her hair. He yanked on it tightly, just like her previous lovers would, “You’re a slut.” He gasped, watching the way she sunk her teeth into her lip. “Not even a few minutes ago, your lover was murdered.” He whispered, loving the way that she clung to his body. “You’d give it all up for my cock.”

“It only took you two years to realise.” She whined, squeezing her fingers in his hair as she tugged it back. He laughed at the sudden burst of pain in his skull as he used it to motivate him to reach orgasm. To find that blinding feeling that washed away all the pain. He stabbed his hips forward, clinging onto her hips and drawing her forward with each thrust.

She suddenly yelped, her entire body freezing as she tightened around him. He stared in curiosity as a look of pure bliss cross her features, she came with a soft mewl. He worked her through her orgasm, slowly pumping himself inside her. She sighed, letting her tired eyes fixated on him. “Fuck.” She gasped, staring into his dark eyes. A powerful look crossed his face as he watched her, as he knew that he had claimed her. As he knew that he brought her the one thing that she had been searching for from all her meaningless partners and affairs.

Pleasure.

He nearly fell as Jane shoved him aside, he rolled over as Jane clung onto his shoulders, pushing him firmly back into the mattress as she straddled him. He blinked up at her, watching as she smirked down at him. She traced a finger along his lower lip, as she pulled at the soft skin. “Relax.” She whispered, “Let me pleasure you.”

Loki groaned, as Jane sunk her hips onto him, as a sudden burst of desire erupted from his groin. He sighed, meeting her thrusts as he chased the feeling building inside. He didn’t notice Jane’s hands moving their way around his throat until he was on the edge. She suddenly squeezed his windpipe, causing his eyes to open as they narrowed on hers. He thought she was going to kill him, but instead, she pushed the heel of her palm into the column of his throat. Watching as a trace of fear and danger crossed his features. She could feel the way that his body reacted to it, that he loved it.

He came, buried deep inside her as she let herself collapse onto him. He remained inside her, even as their breaths returned to normal and as Jane’s hands left his throat. She lifted herself off him, staring down at his body, as she noticed the light sheen of sweat covering his pale skin. “Why did it take us so long?” He asked her, in wonder.

She shrugged, “You needed time.”

He smirked at her, as she laid beside him. “I needed time?” He questioned, “Maybe if you stopped sleeping around.”

She giggled, “I think it secretly turned you on.”

Loki gave her a stern look. He had always wondered why she made it so easy for him to catch her in the act. He sidled up beside her, brushing the strands of her hair away from her forehead. “What else can you teach me?” He asked her, a look of open honesty crossing his face as she stared at him in delight.

“You care enough?” She wondered.

He nodded firmly, “It’s been the best sex I’ve had so far.” He admitted, not ashamed to say it aloud.

Jane curled herself up in his arms, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “I never thought we’d get here.” She murmured, “I thought we would have murdered each other by now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some love for this fic if you'd be interested in reading more. I've already got some cool ideas for where to take this story.


End file.
